superlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Typhoon (Cassandra Gowens)
"If I don't try to defeat them, then who will?" '- Cassandra Gowens' History Typhoon is a powerful human deity with aquatic powers. She is one of the 4 noble Keepers of the Sea and also a valiant hero among the lands. She is deeply admired underwater and respected by many on ground. Origin Cassandra Gowens is daughter to Cecilia and Rickey Gowens and sister to Marcus Gowens. After a tragic accident in the Bermuda Triangle, she disappeared while on the plane and assumed dead. She woke up on a remote island in the border between high-realm and earth-realm (an area known as 'the Rim'). Using keen instincts, she managed to barely survive the ordeal but was later found by wandering pirates. During her slave treatment, she cried tears of fear and peril. The mystical mermaids has heard her plea, and attacked the ship with large aquatic mammals. She dropped into the ocean and discovered that there is a world full of life and beauty underwater. While seeking refugee in a cavern, she was later invited to Atlantis, the grand city under sea. Cassandra found out that the king, Poseidon, underwent a brutal fight with Kronos and died. Many of Atlantis' enemies quickly took the opportunity and formed an alliance together called the 'New Wave', in order to seize Atlantis. Lead by Mashlagos, the coup was successful. According to their clairvoyant, Nefla, Poseidon's trident was launched back into the center of the ocean. With cheer and hope, Atlanteans sent their brave warrior, Kalesus, along with a group he trust (including Cassandra), to claim it. When they arrived, they found out the trident had a worthiness enchantment and astonishingly, Kalesus was not worthy. The reserspents arrived and cornered the group, but Cassandra lifted the trident and easily defeated the enemy force. After training and expereince, Cassandra and Kalesus lead the Resurgence to claim Atlantis back and defeat Mashlagos for good. After their victory, Nefla (who was officially announced Queen), organized a small group of powerful beings who's sole purpose is to protect not only Atlantis, but life across the seas. Cassandra was the first to be offered such a grand role, but refused and wanted to return back to earth-realm to see her family. Nefla reluctantly, although respected her decision, opened a portal back to her home. The Frontier After a British military officer discovered the Rim, he quickly notified the authorities. The British military assembled a group to explore the unknown territory. After a death accident occurred to one of their men, they sent a platoon of soldiers to retaliate. Cassandra intervened and attempt to stop both sides from killing each other. Failed by doing so, Cassandra resorted to force, using the Trident to put a stop to their quarrel. They soon find out the perpetrator and apprehended him. Both sides form a committee and come to an agreement that they will create bridge connecting the Rim and earth-realm. Personality Cassandra is a well-mannered person, that has a deep love for her friends and family. She prefers to avoid violence at all cost, but if the situation arises, she can become quite the powerful opponent. She refuses, and even fears, to take a life because she has experienced the brink of death. She treats her role as a guardian with her utmost responsibility and strives to keep not only the waters, but the lands safe as well. Powers and Abilities Powers Formerly possessing the Trident of Poseidon, Cassandra still has the powers to control and manipulate all the aspects of the ocean but to a certain limit. * 'God-flow Connection: '''Acquiring or having transcendent traits allows one to connect with the God-flow, a life-force energy used to fuel the power of all deities. Depending on how strong their connection is and their willpower, they can enhance their abilities and use divine power based on their role. Due to her birth as a mortal, Typhoon can exhaust her God-flow energy resulting in the inability to utilize her powers by using an extensive amount, failing to control the energy, or misusing a certain power. * '''Transcendent Physiology: '''After wielding the trident of Poseidon, Typhoon automatically gains the powers of a god. She does not, however, acquire the full capabilities of a pure god, due to her birth as a human. Her newly granted physiology gives her powers and connection to the God-flow. Like all other transcendent beings, Typhoon's potential capabilities depend on her willpower and experience. ** '''Supernatural Condition: '''Her physical and mental performance have far surpassed mortal standards. *** '''Strength: '''Typhoon has effortlessly lifted fully grown blue whales from the shore, which is about 155 tons. Her attacks has shown to cause massive tidal waves. Nefra stated that controlling water directly connects to her source of physical strength and if true, she can lift up to 1.5 quintillion tons because she has once briefly lifted the entirety of earth's ocean by just 5 feet. *** '''Durability: '''Typhoon can withstand vast pressures, allowing her to move around thousands of feet below sea level. Bullets have shown to sting her, but ultimately does not harm Typhoon. *** '''Speed: '''Typhoon is able to move faster than what is naturally possible. She can reach over a hundred mach speeds under water without any strain. On land, she is capable of running at around 300 mph. *** '''Reflexes: '''Her reaction speeds have proven to be remarkable, even for a demigod. She has once caught a tank missile before impacting, dodge almost all of Black-bolt's attacks, and even saved a man from being struck by lightning. *** '''Self-Sustenance: '''Typhoon does not require air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects (heat/cold, dryness/wetness) due to her cells being constantly charged from the God-flow. **** '''Semi-Immortality: '''Typhoon is immune to aging and will forever look the age in which she attained the trident of Poseidon, seemingly appearing 21 years old indefinitely. **** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Typhoon can heal very quickly from any non-deity attack. Deities, however, are capable of permanently injuring her. **** '''Contaminant Resistance: '''Typhoon is immune to almost all detrimental contaminants. ** '''Divine Sight: '''Typhoon can see and interact with divine beings. ** '''Realm Travel: '''Typhoon can freely travel to any of the 3 realms: Earth-realm, High-realm, and Divine-realm. *'Ocean Lordship: 'Attaining the trident of Poseidon allows control and manipulation over elements of the sea. Poseidon's role was the God of the seas, allowing Typhoon to be capable of such ability. Cassandra did not receive Poseidon's knowledge and experience, therefore she must learn and control these abilities on her own. Deities like Poseidon have exclusive connection to the sea force, granting Typhoon powers related to the sea. **'Ichthyoid Manipulation: 'Typhoon can influence and control all forms of fish and use them to do her bidding (help in a fight, save someone, transport, etc). Typhoon could also call them from any ocean in the world. She can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. **'Hydrokinesis: 'Typhoon can create, shape, and control water. She does not require aquatic environments and can solely generate water from thin air. Manipulating water requires Typhoon large amounts of God-flow energy. ***'Water Generation: 'Typhoon is able to generate water from thin air. She can create handheld constructs to whole bodies of water, depending on her current condition. ***'Flight: 'Typhoon can propel herself using bursts of highly pressurized water and carry the water beneath her, enabling her to be lifted while in the air. ***'Hydrokinetic Constructs: 'Typhoon can turn water into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. ***'Water Pressurized Attacks: 'Typhoon can project extremely high pressurized bursts of water, capable of shatter structure, pierce through thick coating, or even cut through dense materials. Her pressure attacks are fatal for average humans, thus only using it for supernatural opponents. ***'Water Solidification: 'Typhoon can solidify water by causing the loose molecules to come together, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. ****'Water Walking: 'Typhoon can briefly solidify the water beneath her, allowing her to walk on the surface of water. ***'Water Purification: '''Can clean/purify water, cleansing it of any pollution and toxins that may exist in it and rendering it safe for consumption (if fresh water) and habitation. * '''Omnilingualism: '''Because of her connection to the God-flow, a life-force energy, Typhoon is able to fluently understand any language from any being. When she speaks, those with different languages will understand her as well. Abilities '''Indomitable Will: '''Even before she held the trident, Cassandra has never given up. Although she has expressed feelings of sadness and despair, she ultimately finds hope. When she was stranded on a remote island, she desperately found ways to survive. When she was captured by pirates, her will to live was so strong that it attracted the heroic mermaids, the roaming guardians of the seas. She deliberately fought for people that she did not belong to. '''Expert Combatant: '''Cassandra has trained with Kalesus and his fellow warriors many times. She is adequately skilled with swords, spears, bows, and capable of unarmed battle. Although she prefers to use her powers, it's expected that she can moderately handle a fight with just her fists and weapons. She has even bested the likes of Black-bolt, Yl'zeek, and Silverback using pure physical combat. Weaknessess '''God-flow Overexertion: '''Due to being born a mortal human, Typhoon can only acquire and sustain limited amounts of God-flow energy. '''Task Limited: '''Cassandra retains her mortal mind, limiting her to only focus on one or two tasks at once. Unlike true gods, she needs to give special consideration on doing things. '''Vulnerability to Chi: '''Chi is a direct life-force energy which affects deities. '''Vulnerability to Deities: '''Other deities or beings with similar status are capable of harming Typhoon just as she can to them, whether physical contact or utilizing God-flow. '''Vulnerability to Arcane Craft: '''Inferior to God-flow, Mana (also addressed as magic) is just as potent and dangerous. Mana, God-flow, and Chi are all considered Aether, a natural life-force energy that flourishes throughout all realms and existence. Each aether energy are all connected, meaning they can affect one another. Paraphernalia '''Scepter: '''Nefra created a scepter to help Cassandra control her powers. '''Armlet: '''Another item that helps Cassandra control her powers if she does not have the staff. '''Poseidon's Trident (Formerly): '''Through last act of desperation, Cassandra has deemed worthy of wielding the trident. She has left the trident in the throne room in Atlantis. Category:UV-3 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Deities Category:God-flow Users Category:Characters with Secret Identities Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Sea Keepers Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Invulnerable Durability Category:Energy Projection - Class 5 Category:Fighting - Experienced Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Single Characters